Bad Company
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Their tempers could be hard to control... and were bound to explode completely. (Co-written with werewolf-queen-022 and Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. Blown Up Out Of Control

_**12/5/14…**_

" _Four in the morning and I'm being bothered, this better be-" Corey mumbled as he sleepily opened_ _the hotel door, only to scream out as he was pushed back into the room and thrown against the wall. The door was closed and locked with more force than intended and Corey looked_ _in front of him, seeing an enraged Finn Balor._

" _You attacked Mandy… an innocent person who only befriended you and tried to help you when you suffered neurological issues similar to the ones she suffered?! How fucking dare you?!" Finn growled._

" _I did what I did in a moment of rage and no logical thought. And innocent? Let's be honest, she's no innocent person! She's done things that would make even Pamela Anderson_ _think twice of doing!" Corey responded._

 _The last part made Finn lose it completely and Finn tackled Corey to the ground, repeatedly_ _punching him. Finn snapped out of it, stood up and_ _left._

 _Finn quietly walked into his apartment, closed and locked the door to avoid_ _waking Amanda, Sami and Dakota up before_ _pulling his bloodstained clothes off and walking into the garage, burning the clothes in a trashcan before heading to the bathroom and getting cleaned up._

 _Once he was back in his pajamas, Finn crept into the room Amanda_ _was_ _sleeping in, climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over himself, falling asleep._

 _He couldn't believe what he had done… but seeing how Amanda looked earlier and reliving seeing her hit the mirror, bleeding and crying in pain made him snap._

 _There was going to be hell to pay, he knew that… but he also knew that all reasonable behavior went right out the window whenever Amanda was hurt…_

 **Present time,** _ **WWE Raw, 10/19/15…**_

Dakota and Dianne watched backstage as 25 year old Amanda and 29 year old Seth yelled at each other.

"This isn't gonna end well." Dianne replied.

"He needs to pick on someone closer to his height like… me." Dakota said before leaving.

"And now it's gonna get worse." Dianne muttered.

As she had said that, Seth had backhanded Amanda… and the small brunette tackled him and the fight turned physical with Finn, Dean and Roman managing to pull them apart.

"Fuck you, Rollins! Fucking bastard!" Amanda yelled.

"Here comes the pain!" A man voice yelled, Seth's eyes having widened a little as Dakota walked down to the ring.

"Hey pick on someone closer to your size!" Dakota yelled.

The fight turned physical again until Hunter showed up.

"That's enough!" Hunter yelled after getting in the ring.

"You are right that is enough." Dakota said before grabbing Seth by the throat and using all the power she had to chokeslam him. "Enough of your bullshit, Architect! You bow to the Queen of Pain!"

"Next week, it'll be a fatal five way between Amanda, Dakota, Seth, Dean and Roman! Now get out of my ring, all of you!" Hunter responded, the group reaching the backstage area.

Amanda spit out drops of blood, Finn getting her to open her mouth and seeing a wound on the left side of her mouth.

"He needs to stop his abuse towards you." Finn replied as Dakota handed Amanda a bottle of water and Amanda slowly drank it, Dakota getting a gel pack and putting it on Amanda's bruised face as the others reached them.

"Give her some room, boys." Dakota replied, Luke and Bryan nodding.

"Hey Kota, that was awesome by the way." Luke said.

"He had it coming." Dakota replied as Finn helped steady Amanda on her feet and helped her to the trainer's room.

At the same time, Roman and Dean threw Seth into the locker room.

"What happened to you keeping your hands off her?!" Dean yelled.

"What happened to her staying on the damn ring apron?!" Seth shouted.

"She tagged herself in and was beating on Luke Harper, she had it handled! Did you have to go pulling her off by her hair and nearly cause her to lose her ring top?!" Roman responded.

"What is she doing, wearing something like that anyway? She was practically dressed like a stripper!" Seth yelled, referring to Amanda's red and black ring outfit that resembled Paige's Summerslam 2014 one. "She was probably dressed like that to impress Balor."

"Don't make me get Kota to chokeslam you again!" Roman said.

"What, it's true, Mandy wants to jump into that fucker's bed!" Seth responded, Roman grabbing him by his left ear and Seth yelling out in pain.

"I'll rip your damn ears off if you don't stop this, got it?!" Roman growled threateningly, Seth shoving him off and forcing distance between them before he left. "Fuckin hell… we should just let Kota kill him." He muttered.

At the same time, Amanda had cleaned off and was in a pair of skinny jeans and a _Bulletproof Balor Club_ tank top before putting her socks and boots on… and Finn sitting down and seeing the bruise again as he lightly cradled her face in his hands.

"No use in asking you to calm down, right?" Amanda responded after Finn cursed in his native language, Finn lightly stroking Amanda's hair.

"He better hope that either Kota or Dianne find him because if I find before they do, I'll kill him." Finn replied, leaning Amanda against him… and after what he had done to Corey after he had lashed out at Amanda, the small brunette knew that Finn meant it.

At the same time, Dakota found Sami.

"She okay?" Sami asked.

"Sore but okay. Why aren't you checking on her?" Dakota responded after sitting down.

"Finn gets scary whenever someone hurts Mandy." Sami explained.

"Much like how my cousins do whenever I get hurt… or how Enzo is when someone crosses Dianne." Dakota replied.

"I remember when Enzo tried to strangle Seth after he shoved Dianne." Sami responded.

Dakota remembered that too… and knew that Seth could get uncontrollable at times.


	2. Nothing Salvageable?

_**A month and a half earlier…**_

 _She couldn't believe how this night had turned out… there were times Amanda wondered why did she even try to unwind._

" _How in the hell… do I hide this?" Amanda whispered, looking at the black eye that resulted from an intoxicated Seth punching her._

" _Mandy?" Finn said from outside of the hotel room, Amanda quickly hiding the bruise with her cat eye sunglasses._

 _She turned and opened the door, Finn seeing how shaky her hands were… reaching over, he carefully pulled the sunglasses off of her face, set them aside and walked in. Closing the door, he lightly cradled Amanda's face in his hands as his focus was right on her injured eye._

" _Where is he?" Finn asked._

" _I don't know… when they saw what happened, Dean and Roman just dragged him off. They didn't even look back at me, that just…" Amanda responded, trying to stop the tears from falling and Finn taking her into his arms… and Amanda couldn't hold it back anymore. "I can't believe they had… they just left me… left me there." She sobbed as they held each other, Finn knowing that three of the former members of The Shield had broken the youngest one's heart._

 _Finn helped her grab her things and the two left, him guiding her to his room on the second floor… neither had bothered to leave a note for Roman or Dean, neither feeling the need to._

 _When both were in their pajamas, they got settled into the king sized bed._

 _Finn looked to his right when he noticed how quiet it was just minutes later… exhaustion had overtaken Amanda and she was out like a light, her arms curled around the pillow._

" _Hell of a night… they can figure themselves out, acting like that." Finn whispered, kissing Amanda on her forehead before turning the Tv off and closing his own eyes._

 _Sometime in the middle of the night, Amanda felt Finn's arms wrap around her and wrapped her left arm around his waist, resting her head on his left shoulder._

 _The times that these two turned to each other in comfort were exactly what they needed…_

 **Present time…**

At the hotel, Amanda was having trouble staying asleep… and Finn knew it, opening his eyes.

"Still hurts?" Finn asked, Amanda nodding.

"I'm tempted to go ask Bryan for a painkiller… but waking him up is like waking up a bear." Amanda responded as Finn helped her sit up after turning the lamplight on, knowing that Amanda was still tense from being struck across the face and that it was preventing the painkillers given to her by the ringside doctor from helping.

Getting up, Finn returned with a cold gel pack and sat down before lightly pressing it to Amanda's face and left eye to try to ease the pain… both were bruised like they had been a few weeks ago.

"We're gonna go on back to Orlando a bit early, aren't we?" Amanda asked.

"And then onto California for Aftershock and Hell In A Cell… give you a few days away from him." Finn answered.

"What do you mean they're gone?!" Seth yelled when they were in the lobby the next morning.

"I went to go wake them up for breakfast and their room was empty! He's had enough of you putting your hands on her and he's in the right to take her away from you!" Dean responded, Seth slamming his right hand on the table in rage.

On the flight to Orlando, Finn and Amanda were looking through their schedule for Aftershock.

"Why'd Hunter scrap the interview with us and the AfterBuzz host?" Amanda asked.

"I think he feels like it would be too overwhelming and that she might notice your eye being swollen." Finn answered as he lightly rested his right hand on Amanda's left thigh.

"Most likely, this interviewer's watched Raw and saw the fight that happen… probably best to avoid the interview." Amanda replied, Finn lightly rubbing his left thumb back and forth.

When they were ready for the NXT taping on Thursday that would air on November 4th, Samoa Joe had noticed Amanda's swollen eye after they had hugged although the bruise was hidden by her makeup.

"Ow." Joe responded with a slight cringe.

"Hurts like fuck so don't hit me right in the face later. Just knock me off the ring apron, okay?" Amanda replied, Joe nodding.

"No problem. Hey, you've seen Kota anywhere?" Joe responded.

"Not since Monday, no. What's going on, are the guys from _Swerved_ looking for her again?" Amanda answered.

"Yeah, they want her for the next episode… Mandy, you know that things are changing, right? With you and Finn, you're getting closer to each other." Joe replied.

Amanda thought about it and knew that Joe was right… the hugs were bordering on intimate embraces instead of hugs between friends, Finn would always put his arm around her shoulders whenever they were walking around and his hand would rest on her lower back or on her arm or upper leg when they were sitting down.

"And it's pissing Seth off… but why is he getting so damn territorial?" Amanda responded.

"The way he sees it, he was in your life first." Joe explained before he left, Amanda leaning against the wall.

' _Yeah… but Seth walked out of my life as a friend the second he smashed up my leg with that chair. And Finn is being a lot more affectionate lately...'_ Amanda thought, running her fingers through her curled hair for a few seconds before tying it back into a ponytail.

The taping went as planned but in the back, Finn was checking on Amanda.

"Are you okay, did you hurt your knees when you fell?!" Finn asked as he got Amanda to sit down on a production crate.

"I'm alright, Finn, calm down." Amanda responded as Finn's hands rested on her sides. "Listen… Joe kind of brought something up earlier that he's noticed… and that others have noticed." She started to explain, the two's mouths only an inch away from each other.

But as they looked at each other again and his hands carefully rested on her face, they were interrupted by Sami.

"Hey. Hunter wants us all on the next plane out to Sacramento." Sami explained as Finn helped Amanda up to her feet before Sami left.

"Let's go, come on." Finn replied before swatting Amanda on her ass, Amanda's face turning a crimson red as she followed him and her smiling.

' _Could you be any less subtle?'_ Amanda thought, scolding herself as she eyed Finn.

But she knew he wasn't subtle either.


	3. The Line Is There, Right?

**A/N: Chapters will turn more Tv-14.**

 _ **Vizcaya Hotel**_ **,** _ **10/23/15…**_

Amanda was opening her eyes on the chilly autumn morning… she still couldn't believe that Hunter had pulled her off the SmackDown tapings three nights ago. But she and Finn had left after Raw and the NXT taping and it had mostly been just the two of them since.

Amanda stretched her legs and tried to move… but Finn's right arm was secured around her tightly and his left hand rested on her right hip, face buried into the crook of her neck.

She settled back into sleep even as his teeth lightly dug into the area his mouth had been resting on… until both woke up after hearing Luke outside.

"You're supposed to be in Los Angeles, why are you here?!" Luke demanded, Amanda and Finn knowing it was Seth.

"To drag her to LA with me!" Seth responded angrily.

"We're never gonna get any peace during the daytime… or at the events." Amanda muttered sleepily, head resting on Finn's right shoulder… and as she tried to stretch her right leg, the two heard a crick and Amanda cringed in pain.

Finn pulled himself up and moved closer to Amanda, helping her lie on her back and carefully moving her right leg and putting his left hand above the back of her knee, right hand holding the area below it to keep it steady… immediately, he could feel the knotted up muscle and lightly massaged it, Amanda starting to relax as she felt the muscle start to untangle.

"Thank you." Amanda responded as Finn lowered the leg to the bed and leaned in closer to her, lying down on his right side and lightly hugging her as Seth banged his fist against the door.

"Shove off and go back to LA!" Luke responded, Seth shoving the taller man.

"You stay out of this! You, your brother and your cousin have only known her for a year and so has Balor, you don't know her like I do!" Seth yelled.

"We know that she'll hate you for the rest of her life if you drag her away from Balor!" Luke growled before grabbing Seth and throwing him down the hall like Seth was Amanda's size.

Once they were ready for the day and in the lobby, Amanda and Finn met up with Dianne and Enzo.

"Still sore?" Dianne asked, Amanda nodding… and then Sami sat down and Amanda thought back.

 _ **12 days earlier, WWE Performance Centre…**_

 _Amanda and Sami were running through a practice session as Sami had gotten the ok to start getting back in the ring and Sami placed his hands on both sides of Amanda's neck, acting like she had ran at him during an actual match._

 _Swinging her around, he let go and she flew… but she flew out of the ring and landed on the floor, Sami and Finn running over to her and Finn helping her sit up._

" _I'm okay." Amanda responded, Finn glaring at Sami._

" _Sami, she's half your fucking size, you don't go throwing her like she's a javelin!" Finn yelled, helping Amanda up and wrapping his right arm around her back as he noticed that she couldn't put weight on her right leg._

" _It was an accident, I didn't mean to put that much force into it!" Sami responded frantically as Finn helped Amanda sit down on the bench and a worried Tye Dillinger and Peyton Royce ran over to them, having heard the commotion from outside._

" _What happened?!" Both of them asked._

" _Sami and Mandy were running through a practice session and he threw her too hard, she crashed onto the floor." Finn explained as Sami quickly left and returned with Dr. Amann, who placed an ice pack on Amanda's knee and then checked her over for any other injuries._

" _I don't see any bleeding in the mouth so it's just the lower lip and the knee. Any head pain, kiddo?" Dr. Amann responded._

" _No… face kind of hurts a bit but no head pain." Amanda replied._

" _Finn, get her to the ER just to be safe." Tye responded, Finn picking Amanda up in his arms and leaving with her… and Sami wasn't sure why but it left him feeling agitated._

" _Be patient, Sami. He just gets really protective of her." Peyton responded._

" _I just wish he'd understand that it was an accident…" Sami said quietly._

" _He will in time. But you and I understand why he's like that. If Kota or Peyton ever got hurt, we'd be pissed too." Tye replied, Sami nodding in agreement…_

 **Present time…**

"I know it was an accident, I'm not angry anymore… just be careful with her." Finn responded before Sami and Amanda hugged… the two let go and Sami noticed her cringe slightly, realising that her mouth was still hurting.

"Seth should've never struck you." Sami replied.

"Oh he'll get what's coming to him in that fatal five way match next week." Amanda said, the others knowing that she was plotting something.

At NXT AfterShock, Amanda was in her red and black outfit and warming up for her match when she saw Hunter walk over, who's eyes widened slightly.

"Eyes up here, old man." Amanda responded, the last two words as a joke.

"You're trying to bring back our Tv-14 audience, aren't ya?" Hunter asked.

"Yes. I know the programming went family friendly in 2008 but the adult oriented stuff was much more fun." Amanda answered.

"It was… just don't cross any lines, okay?" Hunter responded before they hugged for a few seconds before he left.

 _ **Amanda Cena/Finn Balor vs Tyler Breeze/Summer Rae…**_

"That's not family friendly…" Tyler muttered as one of Finn's hands squeezed Amanda's ass and the other rested on her sternum before he rested both hands on her breasts and squeezed them, Amanda letting out a slight squeal before she squeezed Finn's ass.

"Giving as good as I'm giving you, huh?" Finn whispered, Amanda smirking.

The match started off with Amanda and Summer before Finn and Tyler were tagged in and Amanda prevented Summer from getting into the ring so Finn could hit Tyler with the 1916 DDT and get the pin.

Finn and Amanda hugged and he spun her around for a few seconds before they reached the backstage area.

"Good thing it wasn't televised… otherwise, I'd be in really bad trouble." Finn responded quietly, Amanda quickly crossing her legs after leaning against the wall and managing to stay upright. "You okay, lass?" He asked, Amanda nodding quickly and Finn going to get cleaned off.

"Let's find a key and turn this engine on…" Amanda whispered once she was sure she was alone, uncrossing her legs.

Finn had gotten her all hot and bothered... and now she was feeling like she was 16 again.


	4. Trouble, Trouble

_**Beast In The East pay per view…**_

 _Amanda narrowed her eyes at Kevin after he threw the bouquet of flowers out of the ring and kicked at the confetti, disrespecting the custom for a championship match and angering the fans._

 _She had seen this behavior from Kevin as of late and wasn't the only one... and she turned to Finn._

" _Kare o kare no basho ni modosu." Amanda whispered, Finn nodding._

" _Watashi wa anata ga sore o iu_ _no o nagaiai matte imashita." Finn replied quietly before kissing Amanda on her forehead and Amanda getting out of the ring._

 _Those words were a trigger and the match got underway with Finn and Kevin reversing each other's holds for nearly 20 minutes… and then Finn jumped off the top rope for the second time that night and pinned Kevin._

 _Amanda jumped up and down and got in the ring as Finn held the NXT Championship, Finn taking her into_ _his arms and spinning her around as the fans cheered loudly and her legs wrapped around him for a few seconds._

" _Balor wins another championship in his beloved Tokyo!" Michael Cole exclaimed as Finn and Amanda were out of the ring and Kevin started going off._

" _That's an unscripted reaction…" Amanda said quietly as Finn led her to the back and the two saw_ _Dianne and Enzo._

" _One of us should go get Hunter." Enzo responded before he left, Dianne turning back to the two and noticed the smeared paint._

" _I'd cover that up if I were you, if you don't want him going even more nuts." Dianne suggested as she stepped over._

 _Amanda looked down and realised what Dianne meant, her face turning a light red._

" _We better go clean off." Amanda responded before she and Finn left… and stopped for one of the pre planned segments that involved_ _Adrian Neville and Cesaro as well as John._

 _But after the cameraman had left, John noticed that Amanda was distracted and rested his hand on her right shoulder._

" _That reaction… was normal for him but…" Amanda started to say before she trailed off. "Kevin's just… it's like I don't even see the Kevin Owens I met last year." She explained… and John realised what Kevin's reaction was the equivalent to, Amanda's and Andre's friendship falling apart 10 years earlier._

" _I really hope it doesn't come to that, you all are a good bunch." John_ _replied._

" _I hope so too, John." Amanda said as the two hugged._

 _After getting cleaned off and fixing up her hair and makeup, Amanda put a black cut out mini dress on over her black hiphugger satin panties and black satin push up bra before sitting down and putting on some nude stiletto heels._

" _You sure as hell aren't wasting any time."_

 _Amanda stood up after hearing that_ _and saw Kevin._

" _Scared the hell out of me. We all had made plans for later tonight." Amanda responded… but it was clear that Kevin wasn't going anywhere._

" _Yeah, I remember… but from you getting all dressed up, you clearly want something." Kevin replied._

" _A fun night out… away from_ all _the cameras and storylines. Nothing sinister about that." Amanda said before she picked her phone up._

" _Yeah, just like how you were when you were 16." Kevin replied, Amanda looking at him as she picked up on the implication._

" _I never told you about that, there are some things I don't tell people until I feel like I'm ready to. Why bring it up, why go digging into my past? What, was I never your friend? You sure as hell haven't been one lately, to me, Finn, Sami and Kota." Amanda responded, Kevin walking closer and getting in Amanda's face after hearing that._

" _Why would you say that?" Kevin asked._

" _Why? Did it slip your mind that you injured Sami, whether it was unintentional or not? And whenever I get him on a video call, you leave the room without so much as a glance at either of us, what am I supposed to interpret that as, Kevin?" Amanda responded, Kevin gripping her by her jaw… but lost his grip when she rammed her right knee between his legs, Kevin grabbing at her hair when she fought back._

 _But before he could fully take his anger, he was pulled off of her by Finn, punched and thrown at the_ _wall._

" _Back the hell off of her, she's supposed to be your friend! Or have you forgotten that?!" Finn growled._

" _If she's my friend, why did she only tell you about her sleeping with Randy when she was younger?!" Kevin shouted angrily._

" _Who she was then isn't who she is now!" Finn replied, staying in front of Amanda._

" _Yeah. Keep on believing that." Kevin responded before he left, Finn turning to Amanda and pulling her into his arms._

 _And Amanda knew that this_ _wouldn't be easy to explain to Sami and Dakota…_

 **Present time…**

The yelling wasn't too far away, Finn and Amanda looking at each other after having gotten cleaned off and changed back into their normal clothes… and they knew it was Hunter.

"Yeah, he didn't like it… Mandy, your pulse is racing, what I did out there had _that_ effect on you?" Finn responded, hand resting on her right wrist.

Amanda went speechless and Finn rested his hands on her sides and pulled her closer, their lips crashing against each others… her hands rested on his shoulders, the kiss intensifying.

"How long have… you been waiting to do that?" Amanda asked once they had stopped and she had regained control of her voice.

"For a long time… ever since they started claiming that you and I are secretly in love." Finn answered.

"What's love got to do with it?" Amanda whispered before they leaned in closer to kiss again… only for the door to fly open and both seeing Hunter. "It won't happen again, Hunter." She said, Hunter blinking in a startled manner but slowly calming down.

"See to it that it doesn't happen again… both of you." Hunter responded before leaving.

Out enjoying everything after getting their things in the car, the two saw Bryan being interviewed by the AfterBuzz host before the interview ended… they could tell she was being professional but could also sense that she wasn't too happy about the interview involving Finn and Amanda being scrapped.

"Don't worry, she'll keep going on interviewing people." Finn replied before they kissed, which was noticed easily by the other woman, who had narrowed her brown eyes as she watched them leave.

The next day at the Staples Centre in Los Angeles, Amanda found herself in a black ring outfit similar to the red and black one as she got ready for the triple threat match where the winner would go on to the first ever intergender Survivor Series brand warfare match… she finished stretching and felt Finn's arms wrap around her waist before she turned around, stood up on her tiptoes and the two kissed as Finn lifted Amanda's right leg up to his left hip.

"Hmm… someone's looking for fun." Amanda whispered before they kissed again, Finn lowering Amanda's leg to the ground and pressing her to him so she could feel all of him… and Amanda smiling.

"Now you know what you do to me, lass… you're getting a bit heated there." Finn responded quietly with a smirk on his face.

But before they could kiss again, the door handle turned but the door didn't open.

"And you wonder why people get suspicious when you two are alone…"

Amanda and Finn knew that the man on the other side of the door meant business…


End file.
